


I Know You Know

by brownrice



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: All Wanna One members are in the same class, I dunno what I'm writing anymore, I dunno where this is going, M/M, Prompt Fic, Twitter Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownrice/pseuds/brownrice
Summary: fic prompt: a character decides they’re going to test their class for mind readers, so they yell as loud as they can in their mind. Their crush who they’ve been thinking inappropriate things about all semester flinches and turns around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just saw this fic prompt on Twitter and I thought I'd give it a shot. I've written 3 other works here but they don't really seem good or stand out so I've been trying to write only 100 words a day since November 26. Quality over quantity lol.

It was now 7 pm at Mire University.

The halls were quieter now compared to a few hours earlier when sunlight still shone outside the windows.

One by one, in pairs, and even in groups, students start to make their way out of the campus and into the streets to either go home or hangout some more. It’s the weekend after all.

Jihoon would prefer the second option first because his stomach started to growl like clockwork exactly when the clock striked 6 o'clock.

“When a person is silent, many things are running in his mind.”

Tteokbokki, mandu, jokbal, and all sorts of street foods sold at stalls just outside their campus are the only things running inside Jihoon’s mind right now.

The silence was broken by Jihoon’s own voice snapping back to reality.

“Ouch! Who threw that marker?!” Jihoon rubbed the spot on his forehead where he’d been hit a few seconds ago.

Whoever threw that marker had great precision and accuracy, because Jihoon was seated at the back of the class and it hit him right in the middle of his forehead.

“Park Jihoon, ” The gentle voice was loud enough to echo throughout the classroom.

“Care to share with the class what you were daydreaming about?”

Snickers and cackles were heard from Jihoon’s surroundings. Most especially from his seatmate Jaehwan who was trying to suppress his psychopathic laugher.

Jihoon’s wits came back to him when he felt pairs of eyes looking at his direction. It only became more real when he stared down at his table and found his Psychology book staring back at him.

“I’m sorry, Professor Hwang.” Jihoon managed to reply with his ears burning red in embarrassment and unwanted attention.

“That’s what I thought,” The professor’s lips curve into a small smirk.

“Now that I have your full attention, I’m going to ask you a few questions regarding our lesson.”

Jihoon gulps down his own saliva; his Adam’s apple in his throat bobbles up and down.

“But before that... can we give a round of applause to Ha Sungwoon for that beautiful headshot?”

Sungwoon stands up from his seat making a gun gesture with his hand, aiming his fingers at Jihoon, and making a clicking sound with his mouth.

“Pew pew!”

And with this, Jaehwan couldn’t hold in his laughter anymore. Daehwi on the other hand, is feeling secondhand embarrassment because of his hyungs childish behaviors.

“Alright, settle down everyone,” Professor Hwang tapped on his desk twice before leaning his back against the wall.

“Jihoon sshi... do you believe in mind reading?”

“E-Excuse me, professor?”

“Mind reading. You’ve watched X-Men, haven’t you?”

Jihoon nodded his head.

“Do you believe Professor X’s ability to read minds actually exists?”

Jihoon remained silent for a moment, seemingly mulling over his thoughts.

“Well? Do you have an answer for me?” The professor probed.

“Yes and no,” Jihoon finally answered.

“Kindly explain your answer.”

“I-I think everyone can read minds, to some extent. Facial expressions, gestures, paralinguistics, proxemics, eye gaze, haptics, appearance, artifacts, body language and posture – these are types of nonverbal communication which can help us read what a person is thinking. For example…”

Jihoon took a good look at his classmates.

“Guanlin yawning could mean he’s either bored or sleepy.”

All heads turn to face the class maknae who was still in the middle of his yawn.

Jihoon continued so as not to further embarrass the Taiwanese exchange student.

“But to read minds the same way Professor X does in X-Men? No. If someone like him exists, then we don’t need lie detectors anymore.”

“Impressive answer, Jihoon. I’m glad to know you were paying attention even though your overall nonverbal communication betray you.”

Professor Hwang sure does love roasting his students.

“You were right about everyone having the capacity to read minds to a certain degree with the help of interpreting a person’s nonverbal communication. At the present time, even with the advancement of science, we can only tell whether a person’s hungry or thirsty based on their brain scan.”

“Nevertheless, don’t expect your thoughts to remain unreadable for too long.” The professor emphasized.

“By the way, I’m going to group the class into twos for a reporting next week.”

Jinyoung groaned at the professor’s words.

“So, who wants to go first?” The whole class avoided eye contact with Professor Hwang.

“I knew you all wanted to go first which is why I prepared draw lots with all your names in it,” sarcasm evident in the young professor’s tone.

Professor Hwang dipped his hand into the bowl and picked up a pink colored piece of paper.

“Seems like today is your lucky day… Park Jihoon.” The professor flipped the paper over for the class to see.

“And your partner is… “ The professor dipped his hand into the bowl for the second time.

“Park Woojin”

Jihoon’s insides jolted upon hearing his partner’s name. Very slowly he turned his head towards Woojin who he caught already staring back at him. He could’ve sworn he winked at him just before he hurriedly averted his gaze.

“Alright, 2park will be reporting on Chapter 16: Friendship, Love, and Sex next week.”

**_*Brring*_ **

The school bell rang signifying the end of the class period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the first part.
> 
> I' m changing the prompt to my liking. But now I'm still figuring out how to write the next part. If you have any idea, drop by my Twitter: @ricegrainfairy
> 
> Comments and Kudos are truly appreciated. :)
> 
> Where do I find myself a professor like Hwang Minhyun and classmates like the rest of Wanna One? lmao. 
> 
> References for writing this:  
> * http://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/science/11731830/Why-mind-reading-is-a-science-not-a-magic-trick.html  
> * https://www.verywell.com/types-of-nonverbal-communication-2795397


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a mini chapter since I got a little inspired to write today. Enjoy!

Ever since fate decided to meddle by making Professor Hwang pick Jihoon’s name from the bowl filled with 49 pieces of colored paper containing his classmates’ names, the professor had to pick Woojin. That was a 1 out of 49 probability. The odds clearly weren’t in his favor... Or maybe they were.

Woojin approached Jihoon after their Psychology class to discuss how they were going to divide the topics. But Jihoon just gave Woojin his KakaoTalk ID and rushed out of the classroom telling Woojin to just chat him up and that he’ll miss the last bus home, when in truth Jihoon’s dorm is just 3 blocks away from the university.

That night, Jihoon kept on tossing and turning in bed because Woojin hasn’t messaged him yet. He felt stupid for not getting it over with by talking to Woojin earlier. Jihoon hugged his penguin plushie and was ready to force himself to fall asleep when…

 

**_*katok*_ **

 

Jihoon immediately sat up straight like a ruler and accidentally threw his beloved penguin plushie to the ground. He grabbed his phone next to the glass of water on the nightstand and swiped across the screen to unlock.

 

**Sparrow Woojin 10:46pm**

Hey, Jihoon? Are you still awake?

**Dorm Jihoon 10:47pm**

Yeah. I’m still up.

**Sparrow Woojin 10:48pm**

Sorry for messaging you this late at night.

**Dorm Jihoon 10:49pm**

No, it’s okay. Sorry for running out on you earlier.

**Sparrow Woojin 10:50pm**

:)

**Dorm Jihoon 10:51pm**

So… how do we do this?

Chap 16 has 3 subchapters: Friendship, Love, and Sex

Which part do you want to take?

**Sparrow Woojin 10:57pm**

Is it okay if I take charge of sex?

 

Such perfect timing! Jihoon was choking on water he drank while waiting for Woojin’s reply. He knows Woojin doesn’t mean it _that_ way, but he could have at least used quotation marks or capitalize the letter S, right? Still with tears in his eyes, Jihoon put the glass of water back to the nightstand and typed his reply.

 

**Dorm Jihoon 11:03pm**

Sure.

I was also thinking that one of us should report on “Sex” and the other one on “Friendship and Love”.

Since the 2 topics are only short.

 

Jihoon might have overused the quotation marks this time. He prays to the old Gods and the new that Woojin wouldn’t notice it.

 

**Sparrow Woojin 11:07pm**

Cool! See you on Wednesday then!

**Dorm Jihoon 11:08pm**

Yeah, see you!

**Sparrow Woojin 11:09pm**

Goodnight! Dream of me ;)

 

“Did Woojin just send me a wink emoji?! And what was that written before it… “Dream of me”?! Is he low key flirting with me?!” Jihoon was talking to himself. Thankfully, he lived alone or his dormmates would have thought that he lost it already.

Jihoon shook his head vigorously. He’s probably just thinking too much. He reached for his penguin plushie and patted it off with his hands.

 

**Dorm Jihoon 11:11pm**

Goodnight, Woojin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to @trknlten for messaging me on Twitter. I think I know what direction I want this fic to go now. :) 
> 
> The next chapter will take a little while for me to post because it's the climax. The prompt was about mind reading, right? ;) I've been reading a lot on "Sex, Friendship, and Love" in online Psychology books for days now. It'll be longer and more exciting, I hope. :D
> 
> Kudos and comments are truly appreciated <3
> 
> I'm on Twitter as @ricegrainfairy if you wanna spazz about Wanna One :)


End file.
